The Final Dance
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: This was a personal challenge on depicting romance without using speech. A bittersweet EinxCierra oneshot. Hope you guys like it. Please read and review!


**I think it's about time that I typed out another story. It's a short one-shot and dedicated to all CierraxEin fanboys/girls out there. ;) I'm aware that something will happen in the story that you guys probably won't like... but I'm hoping for something relatively bitter-sweet. Hope you guys enjoy it. (Inspired by something a friend of mine said and also by the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias, along with "Aerith's Theme". ;D**

**In the midst of writing, I realized that it'd probably get confusing for the reader, since I switch between a third-person's view and Cierra's view... all of Cierra's views will be in thought form and in _italics_. ;)**

* * *

_If I should leave this lonely world behind _

_Your voice will still remember our melody _

_Now I know we'll carry on… Melodies of life… _

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts _

_As long as we remember… _

_Melodies of Life (Final Fantasy IX) _

_Ein... how many years has it been since we got married? Four years... perhaps five? _

A single scarlet-haired female was seated out in a clearing, hugging her knees to her body while she rocked back and forth. A young, elegant face bore an expression of wistfulness as she stared out at the fluid obsidian expanse of the night sky, stars glinting distantly like fireflies. A gentle breeze caused her hair to flow in the air, wispy and light... and nothing else was heard, albeit her slow, steady breathing and the quiet rustling of leaves from the Elendian woods.

_I can feel it growing within me... yet, how can I tell you about it? _

The scarlet-haired female picked herself up from the ground, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. The zephyr had picked up into a gale. Walking silently along the clearing, white dress billowing wildly behind her, she looked up at the stars once more. The glowing crescent cast her wan light upon the female, causing a ghostly glow, which along with her hair that was flung wildly in the wind, made her look almost ethereal... almost... wraith-like.

_I want to remember our first moment together... to recall the first words of our chapter... the first notes of our melody... the first step of our dance... _

Faintly scarred arms wrapped around her slender waist, drawing her towards a male body. Leaning back slightly into the body, she closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. She would be at peace for now. She would be secure, within the shelter of his strength... his love. Shifting slightly, she leaned back onto the body, laying her head upon his chest, hearing the soft beat of his heart. A serene smile played upon her soft lips.

_This moment will never last forever... but for now, I am at peace... I am with him... _

A slight incline of her head as she stared deep into his sepia eyes. The warmth... the tenderness... the love. All captured within a single look. The steadiness of his heart, the wild strength within him. The tightness of his embrace, the sanctuary within her pain, the shield of her sorrow. Her eyes fluttered shut as the distance between them was made nil. Now, nothing existed beyond both of them. Both were held in rapture as the tenderness of their connection filled them.

_This moment fades as the waning moon does... how long more can I hold onto this dream? _

She pulled away from him slightly, a slight smile passing her features. A gentle touch of fingers upon his lips. The tender stroking upon her face. Fingers intertwined together. The raising of hands in unison and the placing of his hand upon the flat of her back. With that, they danced. A slow dance it was, the waltz in dusk's final breath and the entrance of dawn.

_The love of my heart, the fire of my heart. The joy of my laughter, the sincerity of my smile. The tenderness of my memories, the zenith of my emotions... they shall remember this moment. _

She let her head fall upon his shoulder, moving slowly in rhythm with him, her lover, her guardian. The distant chirp of a lone cricket resounded within the silence. It sounded out richly within the cold air, giving birth to the music of the night once more. The lone cricket was joined by one more... two chirps of diverse meaning merging as one. Then more joined in, swelling into a quiescent crescendo of music. The gentle rustling of leaves, the haunting hoot of an owl, the song of the wind.

_Even if all fades, I will remember this moment, now and forever... _

She looked up into his face, tender familiarity present, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Reveling in his scent, the familiar scent of home, of the herbs and spices that he so constantly ended up falling into. In spite of herself, she smiled. Their waltz slowed down further to a stop as the waning moon cast her dim glow upon the two, forming a mystical stage light of sorts. Deep shadows were cast about the clearing, hiding long-forgotten secrets within.

_It is growing... I can feel it within my heart... the void draws nigh... it seeks to consume and spreads like the cancer of a tumor... it will consume... _

As the waltz stopped, she felt a pang within her heart, as her eyes dimmed. Images swam before her eyes as she took one final look at him. A single dark path suddenly appeared upon his tunic, followed by another. Tears flowed freely as she slumped into his arms.

And everything was silent.

* * *

**I'm not telling you what's actually going on. ;) (though you would probably have gussed by the number of hints I've given out throughout the entire story...) I'll leave it for you guys to figure it out. ) A free bag of digital cookies for anyone who can come up with the most original idea. P**

**God Bless, Azarethian Titan**


End file.
